RV Back Home Yet
by Capital-C
Summary: Sequel to R.V Having Fun Yet Remix. Takes place during the inevitable ride home after the parade.


Disclaimer- I don't own Rugrats. I don't pretend to own Rugrats. And I'm not making any money off this story.

Sequel to R.V Having Fun Yet Remix. Takes place during the inevitable ride home after the parade.

This was written especially for acosta perez jose ramiro, the one who requested that I write more. Hopefully the rest of you will enjoy it as well.

"2454... 2455... 2456... 2457..." Lil counted as she repetitively bounced a soccer ball, keeping it suspended above the floor of the recently repaired R.V.

"Are we back home yet?" Angelica asked irritably, wanting desperately to escape the repetitive sound, as well as her present company.

"Still a few days away I'm afraid." Betty replied from the driver's seat.

"2464... 2465... 2466.." Lil continued to count.

"Would you give that a rest already?! Some of us are trying to hear ourselves think!" Angelica snapped at Lil.

"What's the matter Angelica? I interrupt your daydream about Chuckie or something?" Lil asked teasingly, even as she continued to bounce the soccer ball.

"Stuff it Deville." Angelica shot back. "I'll have you know I only kissed that gork to make him shut up!"

"Um, right here." Chuckie pointed out.

"Did I say you could talk?" Angelica asked menacingly. Chuckie started to say something in response, but she quickly cut him off. "No, I didn't! So keep a lid on it!" She said even more threateningly.

"Now now Angelica, that's no way to be treating your new boyfriend." Phil teased.

"You want some of this Deville?!" Angelica asked as she stood up, ready to start knocking heads at any minute.

"Hay, keep it down back there! You're gonna wake up Babe Ruth!" Betty called from the driver's seat.

"Just be glad that all our moms are here." Angelica said in a dangerous tone before taking her seat next to Susie once again.

"Take a deep breath Angelica. The ride's gonna seem twice as long if you don't calm down pretty soon." Susie stated.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I know what's waiting for me back at school?" Angelica asked. "It'll be just like this, only worst." She said, referring to the teasing she had received so far.

"Well, it's always possible that no one who knows you saw the parade on T.V." Susie said in an attempt to ease Angelica's mind.

"I'm one of the popular kids Susie. Everyone knows me. Even if not directly. And only one of them has to see that broadcast for this to get spread all over the school." Angelica said.

"Why'd you do it anyway? Kissing Chuckie that is." Susie asked in a tone too low for anyone other than Angelica to really understand what she was saying.

"I already told you. I did it so he'd stop whining about never being kissed by a girl." Angelica responded in the same manner.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Susie asked seriously.

"Of course that's the only reason." Angelica replied sharply, while still maintaining a whisper.

"Ok." Susie said calmly. "I only ask cause it's kinda odd to share your first kiss with a boy you don't even like." She added.

"First, second, third, what's the big difference? Especially if it's someone like Finster. Kissing him is like kissing a big stuffed bear. It doesn't even count." Angelica stated matter-of-factly.

"So kissing Chuckie, is really more like practice for the real thing." Susie said.

"Exactly." Angelica concurred.

"Maybe I should kiss him to." Susie said casually.

"Huh?" Angelica asked, suddenly taken off guard. "Why would you wanna do that?" She added warily.

"You know, so I'll be ready for when it really happens." Susie explained.

"But… what about… I mean… you can't." Angelica stammered.

"And why not?" Susie asked pointedly.

"I don't know. You just, can't." Angelica replied insistently.

"Ok. I'll leave him alone." Susie said. "That's enough for one day anyhow." She added.

"Enough what?" Angelica asked, getting the feeling she had just been tricked somehow.

"You'll figure it out. Eventually." Susie replied as she returned her attention to the book she had been reading.

The End

Note. Anyone who wishes to, can feel free to continue this story. So long as they mention who the original concept came from.

In other words, I'm trying to push the responsibility off on someone else.


End file.
